Volviendo a mi
by Pao M
Summary: Edward y Bella eran novios.Edward se entera que esta enfermo y deja a Bella. Un año despues Bella tiene un accidente dond pierde la memoria.Un dia se reecuentran, ella no lo reconose pero Edward si..¿que pasara?, ¿lo recorda? ¿edward, sigue enfermo? pase
1. Recuerdos

_**Volviendo a mí**_

_Capitulo 1_

_Edward POV_

_Londres, Inglaterra _

_Noviembre__, 2010_

_Bip Bip Bip…_

Apague de un golpe el despertador. Me levante de la cama y cogí el bote de pastillas que estaba en el mueble a lado de mi cama. Tome una.

Después de darme una ducha, tome mi desayuno.

Cuando iba en el último bocado, recordé que día era hoy.

_6 de Noviembre. El día que cambio mi vida._

_**Flashback **_

_5 años atrás_

_Estaba sentado en la cafetería de la Universidad, estudiaba literatura._

_Cuando vi llegar a la chica más hermosa y perfecta que he visto._

_Era delgada pero con curvas marcadas, tez blanca, pelo color marrón el cual le llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura, sus facciones de la cara eran finas, podía notar que tenía unos ojos color chocolate en los cuales te podías perder, eran hermoso, al igual que sus labios, eran carnoso pero finos a la vez._

_Después de haber comprado su café, vi que se acercaba tímidamente hacia mí._

_-hola-saludó nerviosamente_

_-hola – respondí con una sonrisa_

_Ella se ruborizó_

_-¿te puedo preguntar algo?- pregunto mientras se mordía su labio inferior_

_-ya lo estás haciendo- bromee_

_Ella río ante mi mal chiste_

_¡Dios tenía una risa hermosa!_

_Se quedo en silencio esperando mi respuesta._

_-Claro que puedes-dije_

_-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el edificio H?-pregunto tímidamente_

_El edificio H…. Es el que está al lado de literatura Inglesa eso quiere decir que está estudiando arquitectura-pensé_

_-Esta a lado del edificio E –dije_

_Rio de nuevo_

_-¿y me podrías decir donde se encuentra ese edificio?-pregunto con una sonrisa_

_-Oh, lo siento, mmm... si quieres te puedo acompañar a tu clase - me ofrecí_

_-¡Oh no! No te molestes solo dime donde está y yo lo busco-dijo _

_-No es ninguna molestia de hecho yo voy para allá-explique_

_-¿estudias arquitectura?-pregunto_

_Negué con la cabeza_

_-Entonces no vas hacia allá-acuso_

_-No voy hacia el edificio H, mas si voy por el mismo camino-se quedo en silencio esperando a que continuara-estudio literatura, el cual se encuentra en el edifico E-explique_

_-OH!-dijo_

_Me puse de pie y agarre mis cosas._

_-¿vamos?-pregunte_

_Ella asintió_

_-No me has dicho tu nombre-dijo después de varios minutos sin decir una palabra_

_-Ni tú el tuyo-acuse_

_-Bueno, no creí que iba acabar con un chico que me acompañara-explico_

_Sonreí_

_-Edward Cullen-me presente_

_-Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella-dijo_

_-Ok Bella, entonces ¿estudias arquitectura, cierto?-pregunte necesitaba saber más de Bella_

_-así es, mi padre también lo es y pues desde pequeña me ha llamado la atención todo lo que es la estructura de los edificios y esas cosas-_

_Sonrió_

_-¿y tú serás un futuro escritor o editor?-pregunto _

_-pues sería interesante si llegara ser escrito pero me conforme con ser un gran editor -dije_

_-¿y porque te intereso la literatura?-volvió a preguntar_

_-Bueno me gusta leer-dije fácilmente_

_Rodo los ojos_

_-A mí también me gusta leer, en realidad me fascina, pero no por eso lo elegí como carrera-explico-¿entonces porque realmente estas estudiando literatura?_

_-Bueno, aparte por lo obvio que me guste leer, es porque soy bueno escribiendo y editando textos y pues me gusta es lo que me llena-dije_

_Ella simplemente sonrió_

_-¿eres de aquí?-pregunte_

_-Bueno, nací aquí más viví toda mi vida hasta ahora en París-explico_

_-¿París? Woow eso es maravilloso_

_Se ruborizo_

_-¿y tu naciste aquí?-pregunto_

_-Sí, soy todo un londinense, naci y vivo aquí-_

_-eso es genial_

_Hablamos de cosas triviales cuando menos no lo esperábamos ya habíamos llegado a su edificio._

_-Bueno y aquí es-dije mientras enseñaba con mis brazos como si presentara una obra de arte_

_Ella rio_

_-Realmente gracias, Edward me has ayudado mucho-agradeció_

_-No hay de que Bella- dije con una sonrisa, la cual hizo que se ruborizara._

_-Me tengo que ir-dijo mientras se acercaba para darme un beso en la mejilla._

_-¡hey!, espera...me podrías dar tu numero para...No ser salir algún día-pregunte mientras pasaba mi mano entre mi pelo cobrizo._

_Un hermoso rubor cubrió sus mejillas._

_-C-claro-acepto nerviosamente_

_Intercambiamos números de celular y nos despedimos, obviamente prometiéndole que le marcaría en la noche para ponernos de acuerdo._

_Me dirigí a mi edificio con una sonrisa en mi cara y todo gracias a una persona: Bella Swan._

_**Fin del Flashback **_

Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer y como olvidar todo lo demás como cada vez que la veía me enamoraba más de ella, como cada vez que sonreía o se mordía su labio quería estampar mis labio con los suyos, de tenerla en mis braza y _nunca dejarla ir…_

_Estúpido- pensé_

Recuerdo cuando me le declare…

_**Flashback **_

_4 años atrás _

_14 de Marzo 2006_

_Estábamos acostados en nuestro prado Bella y yo._

_Ella tenía sus ojos cerrados con una sonrisa en su cara… me pregunto que estará pensando._

_Hacía ya 4 meses desde que conocí a Bella y ha cambiado mi vida. Siempre estábamos juntos, hacíamos las tareas juntos, nos desvelábamos juntos, estudiábamos juntos, comíamos juntos… todo._

_Jasper (el hermano mayor de Bella) siempre nos decía que si no éramos algo más que amigos._

_Siempre que decía eso yo me ponía nervioso y a Bella se le aparecía ya tan típico pero hermoso rubor en sus mejillas._

_Yo me ponía nervioso porque claramente quería ser más que un amigo para Bella, pero al parecer ella no se daba cuenta._

_-Hoy me invito a salir Mike-dijo de repente cortando mis pensamientos_

_Mike… ese tipo siempre andaba acosando a las chicas._

_No podía dejar que el saliera con Bella… me moriría de celos._

_-…pero creo que no voy a salir con él-dijo _

_Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Bella me seguía hablando_

_Había llegado el día en el cual le iba a declarar mi amor a Bella._

_-¿Bella?-la llame_

_-¿sí?-respondió_

_-tengo algo muy importante que decirte-dije_

_-pues empieza-dijo-muero de curiosidad_

_-Bueno esto no es algo difícil que explicar-comencé- pero quiero que si tu no me correspondes lo entenderé, pero promete que seguiremos siendo amigos ¿ok?_

_-si Ed, pero ya dímelo que me pongo más curiosa_

_-Bueno… lo que pasa Bells es que yo… yo…. Yo...-vaya no creí que fuera tan difícil_

_-¿¡tú qué?-grito desesperada_

_-Yo… ¡dios es tan difícil!-grite_

_-solo dilo Edward-exigió Bella ya desesperada_

_-yo estoy enamorado de ti, Bella, te amo desde que te vi, me pareciste no me parces la chica más hermosa, eres graciosa, inteligente, amable, Bella eres todo para mí._

_Vi que estaba en Shock_

_¡Mierda!, la había cagado._

_-yo Bella entiendo si no te siente igual-empecé a decir- realmente lo siento Bella no sé porque dije esto-agache la cabeza_

_En eso sentí como Bella me abrazaba y me plantaba un beso en los labios, el cual respondí muy gustoso._

_¡Dios esto era el paraíso!, era mejor de lo que me había imaginado._

_Cuando nos empezó a faltar aire, nos separamos y junte nuestras frentes._

_-Entonces ¿sientes lo mismo?-pregunte_

_-Claro, si no, no hubiera hecho eso-exclamo con una sonrisa_

_Le bese la nariz_

_-Te amo Bella-_

_-y yo a ti Edward –dijo con una sonrisa_

_Nos volvimos a acotar en el césped, ella sobre mí mientras la abrazaba, note que tenía los ojos cerrado y con una sonrisa en la cara._

_-¿Por qué sonreías hace rato?-pregunte_

_-porque me gusta estar contigo, solos tu y yo-dijo abriendo los ojos mientras se encontraba con mi mirada._

_Le bese los labios._

_-A mí también me gusta estar así-dije cuando me separe-¿Bella?_

_-¿mmm?-dijo_

_-¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-le pregunte nerviosamente_

_-claro tontuelo- dijo mientras se acercaba a besarme_

_**Fin del Flashback **_

Y pensar que toda esa felicidad se puede arruinar por unos simples análisis.

_**Flashback**_

_Agosto 2008_

_-Buenas tardes-dije a la secretaria del _

_-Oh buenas tardes , el Dr. Ya lo está esperando pase-indico la secretaria_

_-Gracias-dije_

_Me pase a la oficina del _

_ tome asiento por favor-dijo_

_-Oh, gracias doctor, pero prefiero quedarme parado no vamos a tardar ¿verdad? es que mi novia me está esperando-sonreí como tonto al pensar en Bella_

_-Bueno de hecho tengo que decirle una noticia que no es muy grata-dijo con voz seria_

_-Continúe-dije nervioso_

_-Bueno esto no es fácil de explicar… usted tiene cáncer_

_Me quede en shock_

_-Lo siento-dijo el doctor_

_-¿Qué tan avanzando esta?-pregunte_

_-Un poco, no es demasiado, a lo mejor con un par de quimioterapias un par de meses y podrá vencerlo-explico_

_Asentí con la cabeza _

_-gracias -dije mientras salía de su consultorio_

_Sentía como mi mundo se venía abajo… ¿cáncer?_

_No podía dejar que mi Bella sufriera aunque para eso tenía que estar lejos de ella._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Así es después de recibir los análisis, fui con Bella diciéndole la tonta escusa...que esto había sido un error, que ya no la amaba.

Me sentí tan mediocre.

Después de eso no la volví a ver, nunca se entero que tengo cáncer pero es mejor así ¿no?, no quería ver sufrir a la persona que más amo.

No

Lo único que me quedo de Bella fue mis recuerdos y fotos… y un anillo, el cual decía que ese anillo me recordaría cuanto me amaba y no me sentiría solo.

Desde entonces siempre llevo el anillo en una cadena colgado a mi cuello.

Empezó a sonar mi celular interrumpiendo todos mis recuerdos.

-Hola, cariño-

-Hola, mamá-salude

-Solo quería recordarte tu cita con el oncólogo-dijo mi mamá Esme

-si ma, lo recuerdo no te preocupes-

-vas a ver que todo saldrá bien Edward, que ya has vencido el cáncer-dijo con voz entrecortada

-Mamá tranquila, se que todo va estar bien-_eso espero_

Dije en mis adentros

-Te quiero hijo

-Yo igual-colgué

Hoy me dirían ya había vencido a lo que destruyo mi felicidad, al que me separo a mi razón de ser.


	2. Encontrandose

_**Volviendo a mí**_

_Capitulo2_

_Bella Pov_

_24 de Enero 2009_

_Ya hacia un año que Edward había terminado conmigo, me sentía tan vacía, el se había llevado todo._

_Ya apenas si comía, dormía poco ya que despertaba por las pesadillas, yo había sido un error en la vida de Edward Cullen._

_Ilógico ¿no?, él decía que yo era su vida y que me amaba. Todo eso se fue al carajo._

_Tome las llaves de mi auto. Necesitaba descargar todo lo que sentía._

_Tome carretera, no me quería detener, quería conducir lo más rápido posible_

_130, 160, 200,240… _

_Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas, no podía ver bien._

_Lo último que pude ver fue una luz de un tráiler demasiado cerca y todo se volvió negro._

_Actualidad…._

_6 de noviembre 2010_

_-Bella, te amo nuca lo olvides ok?- me decía una voz aterciopelada._

_-¿Quién eres?-pregunte_

_-Te amo-volvió a decir_

_-dime quien eres-pedí_

_-Bella, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?- pregunto_

_-No_

_-Soy…_

-Bella, Bella, Bella, despierta…

-¿Qué quieres Jasper?-pregunte con los ojos cerrados

Arg! Tan cerca, estaba a punto de decírmelo. He tenido este sueño los últimos 3 meses y siempre es lo mismo.

Una voz aterciopelada diciéndome que me ama, pero nunca le veo el rostro y siempre me pregunta si se quien es…

Es demasiado confuso.

Todo porque tuve que tener ese estúpido accidente automovilístico que me dejo amnésica.

Tomo mucho tiempo para mi recuperar mi memoria, aunque para los doctores fue algo realmente rápido, claro como ellos no están sin recuerdos, sin saber quién es su familia se les hace rápido ¿no?.

Bueno al fin, estoy tratando de continuar donde me quede, tengo al mando la compañía de arquitectos de mi padre, mis hermanos y mis padres.

-Bella, hablo Ángela, tu secretaria, dice que tienes junta en media hora- en cuanto término de decir esto mi hermano me levante como un rayo y me metí a la ducha.

Me vestí con un vestido negro ajustado un poco arriba de las rodillas, me puse un poco de mouse en mi pelo, lo peine un poco, me puse mis tacones negros y tome mi abrigo negro del perchero.

-Gracias Jazz-dije mientras comía mi desayuno que mi hermano había preparado.

-Ayer hablo Emmett, dijo que traía una gran noticia-comento Jasper

-Eso es genial, pero supongo que será que salió un nuevo videojuego ¿no?-bromee

Jasper y yo soltamos a carcajadas.

A veces Emmett, mi hermano, podía ser tan infantil que no me sorprendería que esa fuera su gran noticia.

**Edward Pov**

-¿y bien doctor?- pregunte nervioso

-Pues, Edward te tengo maravillosas noticia… el cáncer a desaparecido por completo de tu pulmón-dijo con una sonrisa

-Eso es maravilloso-dije radiante de felicidad.

-Pero…-comenzó a decir el doctor

Siempre debe de haber algo que arruine el momento.

-Pero...-lo anime a proseguir

-hay posibilidades que pueda volver-dijo con voz seria

-¿Cuántas son las posibilidades?-pregunte enojado y triste a la vez

-entre un 48% por ciento, más o menos-

-¿la mayoría de los casos vuelve a tener cáncer?-pregunte

-sí y no

-¿Cómo?-

-Lo que quiero decir Edward es que tu cáncer fue detectado a tiempo, tardo algo en eliminarse, pero ahora ya no está, entonces lo más probable es que no vuelva más.

Di un suspiro de alivio

-Bueno Dr. Grandy muchísimas gracias por todo-agradecí

-No hay de que Edward, es mi deber-

Y con eso salí del consultorio del doctor al cual esperaba no esperaba volver más.

**Bella Pov**

-¡Gracia a Dios!, la junta ha terminado-dije dramáticamente

-Oh vamos Srita. Swan, no exagere tanto-exclamo mi secretaria, Ángela

-no exagero Ángela, es que deberías de ver a James es tan desesperante-

Ella solo río

En eso mi celular sonó

_-¿aló?-pregunte_

_-Belly, hermanita ¿como estas? –pregunto Emmett _

_-Bien, Emmy un poco estresada pero bien_

_-hermanita trabajas demasiado_

_-Emmet si no trabajo yo ¿Quién se hace cargo de la empresa?, papá ya no puede_

_-cierto, pero bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Jasper te conto sobre mi gran sorpresa?_

_-sip, lo menciono durante el desayuno, y dime ¿Cuál es el nuevo videojuego?-pregunte_

_-jajaja muy graciosa Bells, pero no es ningún videojuego_

_-entonces, ¿Qué es?- pregunte con curiosidad_

_-no te lo diré, lo sabrás esta noche en la cena que habrá en tu casa_

_-¿Cuándo dijimos que habría cena en mi casa?-pregunte haciéndome la enojada_

_-mmm… ¿hoy?_

_-Emmett ni creas que cocinare_

_-pero Bells esto es importante por favor- suplico_

_Suspire_

_-está bien Emmett hare la cena para tu gran sorpresa_

_-Gracias Bells, entonces nos vemos a las 8 ¿ok?- y colgó_

Empecé a recoger mis cosas

-¿ya se va Srita?- pregunto Ángela

-si, al tonto de mi hermano se le ocurrió hacer una cena en mi casa-dije molesta

Río

-Bueno Ángela nos vemos mañana- me despedí

Cuando iba saliendo de la oficina coque con alguien.

Levante mi cabeza para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas que me miraban sorprendidos.

**Edward Pov**

Después de salir del doctor me fui a trabajar un rato a la editorial. Conseguí ser jefe de una editorial aquí en Londres.

Después de terminar mi turno, me fui a comprar un café.

Todavía no lo podía creer, estaba libre del cáncer, se supone que debía de estar feliz pero… ¿Cómo estarlo cuando el amor de tu vida no está aquí?

Sé que es mi culpa, pero no podía ser egoísta y arruinarle su vida, eso sería ser demasiado egoísta de mi parte.

Iba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que había chocado con algo o más bien con alguien.

Levante la vista y no lo podía creer.

No podía ser ella.

No pensé que la volvería a ver. Mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente.

-Lo siento- dijo con una dulce voz

-¿Bella?-pregunte tenía que asegurarme de que esto no era un sueño

-sí, pero ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto sorprendida

Yo me quede en shock.


	3. ¿Edward Cullen?

_**Volviendo a mí**_

_Capitulo 3_

**Bella Pov**

_Levante mi cabeza para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas que me miraban sorprendidos._

-lo siento-dije

-¿Bella?-pregunto un hombre de pelo cobrizo.

-Sí, pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunte asombrada.

No recuerdo haberlo conocido, a lo mejor son algunos detalles que no recuerdo de mi pasado. Maldito el día en el que tuve el accidente.

El chico entro en shock

-Disculpa, ¿pero de donde te conozco?-pregunte tímidamente

-N-no N-no te…- empezó a decir

Pasó su mano por su cabello y empezó a jalarlo. Tomo aire

-¿No te…-lo interrumpió un grito

-¡Bella!-

Era Jasper, traía un montón de papeles.

-Bells, papá pidió que…- se quedo callado cuando vio al chico de ojos verde esmeralda.

-¿Edward, qué haces aquí?- pregunto nerviosamente pero a la vez algo enojado

-Yo venía a comprar un café en una cafetería de por aquí y tropecé con Bella- explico

Entonces el chico de pelo cobrizo, Edward era amigo de Jasper.

-¿Se conocen?-pregunte

Jasper se tenso

-Este mmm… si Edward es un viejo amigo-dijo nerviosamente

-Edward Cullen-se presento ofreciéndome su mano

-Isabella Swan pero puedes llamarme Bella-dije mientras tomaba su mano

Sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesar mi cuerpo. Edward simplemente sonrió cuando dije mi nombre

Nos quedamos en silencio algo incomodo.

Edward mantenía la vista en mí en Jasper, mientras se tocaba el puente de la nariz.

Murmuraba cosas como _"No puede ser es ella…" "Pero no me recuerda…qué demonios habrá pasado…" "Tengo que hablar con Jasper"_

El sonido de mi celular rompió ese silencio incomodo y los murmullos de Edward

-Disculpen-dije mientras presionaba el botón para aceptar la llamada.

-¿Diga?-

-Hey Bells- saludo mi hermano Emmett

-Hola Em, ¿a qué debo tu llamada?-pregunte

-Oh solo te marcaba para decirte que la cena será más temprano a las siete y media, papá y mamá también vendrán ¿ok?-

-Si está bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde

-Adiós Bells

Estaba a punto de despedirme, cuando se me ocurrió que a lo mejor Emmett sabría algo sobre Edward.

-¡Espera!, ¿tú conoces algún amigo de Jasper que se llame Edward Cullen?-pregunte en un susurro para que no me escucharan Edward ni mi hermano

Escuche como suspiraba y tomaba bocanadas de aire.

-Mmm… no c-creo que no ¿Por qué lo preguntas Bella?- dijo nerviosamente

-no, no es nada… olvida que te pregunte eso y no le digas nadie ¿vale?-

-¿Has recordado algo?-pregunto

_Demonios, no debí preguntar nada_

-no Emmett no he recordado nada ¿debería?, además creo que mi memoria esta completa… solo olvida que te pregunte eso ¿ok?-

-está bien-suspiro- Nos vemos en la noche, cuídate- y colgó

Guarde mi celular en mi bolso, camine hacia donde ellos estaban pero me detuve cuando escuche a mi hermano y a Edward discutir.

_-¿Qué le paso a Bella? ¿Por qué actúa así?_

_-Eso no te incube Edward_

_-Claro que me incube… ¿Qué le paso en estos años?_

_-Te lo volveré a decir esto no te incube y no te metas… -_

Jasper se quedo callado cuando me vio parada observándolos.

-Vámonos Bella, te llevo a tu casa- ordeno Jasper mientras me tomaba del brazo.

-¡Espera Jasper!- grito Edward

Jasper se detuvo, se giro hacia mí.

-Bella, vete adelantando ¿ok?, yo solo me despediré de Edward-

Asentí enojada.

Odiaba cuando Jasper me trataba como una niña de cinco años.

Seguí caminado hasta llegar al auto de mi hermano. Abrí el coche y me senté en el asiento del copiloto.

"_¿Qué le paso a Bella? ¿Por qué actúa así?" _

Las palabras de Edward vinieron a mi cabeza. Trate de recordar algo sobre él pero nada… era como si mi cabeza realmente no lo quería recordar aunque no lo conociera.

**Edward Pov**

-sí, pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto sorprendida

Yo me quede en shock

No me recordaba, ¿Tanto daño le había hecho para que actuara como si no me conociera?

No ella no podía hacer eso, ella es buena, es como un ángel, es mi ángel.

-Disculpa, ¿pero de donde te conozco?-pregunto tímidamente

Estaba absolutamente confundido… Cómo era posible que no me reconociera…

Quizás no… no puede ser posible ella no. Debo de estar soñando.

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle si no me conocía llego Jasper.

-Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto enojado y nervioso.

Le explique que iba a comprar un café pero choque con Bella

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Bella

Vi como Jasper se tensaba

-Este mmm… si Edward es un viejo amigo-dijo nerviosamente

No entendía porque Bella preguntaba eso.

-Edward Cullen- me presente mientras le daba mi mano

-Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

Sonreí cuando me dijo su nombre, eran las mismas palabras cuando nos conocimos la primera vez.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo.

Yo solo podía ver a Bella y a Jasper mientras me apretaba el puente de la nariz y murmuraba como era posible que no me reconociera, que había pasado con ella todos estos años, tenia que hablar con Jasper

Cuando sonó el celular de Bella, bombardee a Jasper

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-pregunte

Jasper no respondió, tenía la vista marcada en el suelo

-Responde Jasper

Levanto la mirada

-¿Qué le paso a Bella? ¿Por qué actúa así?-pregunte

-Eso no te incube Edward

-Claro que me incube… ¿Qué le paso en estos años?

-Te lo volveré a decir esto no te incube y no te metas… -

Jasper se quedo callado cuando vio a Bella.

-Vámonos Bella, te llevo a tu casa- ordeno Jasper mientras la tomaba del brazo.

-¡Espera Jasper!- grite

Esto no se podía quedar así, quería saber porque Bella actuaba como si no me conociera

Jasper se detuvo, le susurro algo a Bella.

Ella asintió y se fue hacia el auto de Jasper.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?-

-Yo solo quiero saber que le ocurrió a Bella en estos años

Bufo

-Es verdad Jasper, yo solo…

-Le arruinaste la vida-

Mi corazón dejo de latir

-¿C-como…que le arruine la vida?-pregunte

-ella… cuando tu terminaste con ella, tuvo una etapa depresiva no comía bien, apenas si dormía, no era la misma, pensé que solo duraría unos cuantos meses, pero no.

-Jasper yo…- no me dejo continuar

-Cumplió un año así y seguía igual, una noche nos llamaron a mi hermano y a mí diciéndonos que Bella había tenido un accidente automovilístico, estaba grave, tenía unos cuantos huesos rotos, estuvo inconsciente cuatro días y cuando despertó no recordaba nada, ni el accidente, ni a su familia, amigos nada-

En este momento me sentía el más miserable del mundo, todo era mi culpa.

-Le tomo un año recuperar su memoria, realmente no sé por qué no te recuerde, pero sabes algo me alegro de ello- dijo Jasper fríamente

Nunca había visto a Jasper así.

-Jasper, realmente lo siento, no sabes lo que signifi…- me interrumpió de nuevo

-no te atrevas a decir Edward, no digas que Bella significa mucho para ti cuando le dijiste que había sido un error, simplemente no te atrevas y por favor no te acerques a ella.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte Jasper- dije ignorando su advertencia

-No lo quiero saber

-Por favor, es lo único que te pido si me dejas explicártelo realmente necesitas saberlo- suplique

Lo pensó durante un tiempo.

-Está bien, pero será otro día, llámame mañana-dijo mientras me entregaba un papel con su numero

Asentí y guarde el papel en mi bolsillo.

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo mientras se dirigía a su auto.

**Bella Pov**

El camino a casa fue en un silencio incomodo.

Cuando ya estábamos en el umbral de la casa, decidí preguntarle la duda que traía desde que escuche la discusión de él y Edward.

-Jasper, ¿conozco a Edward?-pregunte

Se tenso

-Fue un amigo mío-dijo nervioso

-¿nada más?-pregunte

-sí, nada más ¿por qué?- pregunto apretando la manija de la puerta

-no yo solo… olvídalo- dije mientras entraba a la casa

Si decía que no lo conocía debía de confiar en él ¿no?, después de todo es mi hermano, no tenia porque mentirme, era algo que realmente me lastimaría.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿les gusto?_

_Gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y aquella gente que lee en anonimos :)_

_Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero esque empeze examenes, proyectos, tareas... pff es fácil estresarce asi_

_Bueno volviendo con la historia no se mas o menos cuando actulizar o escribir... soy de esas personas que tienen demasiadas ideas y al momento de plsamarlas se olvida algo despues las recuerda y tiene que borrar... soy todo un caos_

_Tratare de acomodarme... lo más probable es que actualize los sabados, pero aun no estoy segura todo depende si tenga un buen capitulo o no._

_Creo que eso es todo_

_nuevamente gracias por leerme_

_nos seguimos leyendo_

_pao._


	4. Sorpresas

Volviendo a mí

_Capitulo 4_

**Edward Pov**

Me quede viendo como el auto de Jasper se iba.

Tenía que hablar con Jasper lo más pronto posible y solucionar las cosas.

Llegue a mi departamento, tome una ducha para relajarme aunque no funciono del todo, todavía pensaba en ella.

En eso el timbre de mi puerta sonó.

-Edward- dijo Rose mientras me abraza

-Hey Rose, ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunte devolviéndole en abrazo

-Bien Edward, ¡hey eres malo! no me habías dado las nuevas noticias- dijo

-lo siento, pero he tenido demasiadas emociones hoy- murmuré mientras me pasaba la mano por el pelo.

-Oh ¿y estas bien?-pregunto con preocupación

-no, Rose, no estoy le arruine la vida

-¿a quién le arruinaste la vida Ed?, ¿de quién hablas?

-A Bella, a ella fue a quien le arruine la vida, hoy la vi y no me reconoció- dijo

-¿Cómo que no te reconoció?- pregunto con intriga.

Rosalie era mi enfermera cuando yo iba a las quimioterapias, ella sabía todo acerca de mi decisión con Bella.

-Ella tuvo un accidente, perdió la memoria- dije mientras lagrimas resbalaban por mi cara.

-Oh, Edward cuanto lo siento- dijo mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Después de estar un rato conversando acerca de mi encuentro con Bella y Jasper, Rose me dijo que se casaba.

-eso es genial Rose- dije mientras le daba un abrazo

Realmente envidiaba un poco a Rosalie ella estaba a punto de casarse y yo dudo que pueda hacer eso al menos que Bella este conmigo.

-gracias Ed, bueno me tengo que ir- dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-¿conocerás a tu suegros?- pregunte

Ella asintió nerviosamente

-calma, les caerás bien- dije mientras la abrazaba.

**Bella Pov**

-¡Bells!- grito Emmett mientras me daba un clásico abrazo de oso de él.

-E-emm-eee-tt- dije con dificultad

-lo siento- dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa - ¿Ya llego mamá y papá?- pregunto

-Si, están en la sala- dije

-ok- respondió mientras se dirigía a la sala.

Me dirigí a la cocina para terminar la cena. Después de diez minutos llame a todos a cenar.

-¿y bien Emmett cuál es tu sorpresa?- pregunto Jasper mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa.

-Mmm… debe de llegar en cinco minutos tengan paciencia por favor- dijo

Cinco minutos después llamaron a la puerta. Me estaba levantando para ir pero Emmett me detuvo.

-Yo voy- dijo mientras se levantaba.

_-¡Rosalie!- dijo Emmett_

_-Em-dijo la chica._

_-Pasa, te estamos esperando cariño-dijo Emm_

Emmett llego con una rubia alta de ojos azules, cuerpo escultural y labios algo carnosos.

-Familia, ella es Rosalie mi prometida- dijo con una sonrisa

¿Prometida? Esto era una gran sorpresa.

-Cariño, ellos son mis padres, Reneé y Charlie- presento Emmett

-Oh cariño muchas felicidades- exclamo Reneé con algunas lágrimas en los ojos mientras le daba a cada uno un abrazo.

-el es Jasper, mi hermano –

-mucho gusto Rosalie, felicidades y espero que hagas que madure- dijo con una sonrisa

Rosalie simplemente río.

-y ella es mi hermana-

Cuando Rosalie me vio quedo en un estado de shock

-¿Bella Swan?- pregunto

-la misma, ¿Emmett te ha hablado de mi?- pregunte

-este sí…-dijo no muy convencida por su respuesta.

-¿Qué tal si empezamos a cenar?- pregunto Emmett

Todos tomamos nuestros lugares y comenzamos a cenar.

Mamá comenzó a preguntarle cuando era la fecha, cuando se lo propuso, en donde iba ser la boda etc.

-¿y Rose en que trabajas?- pregunto Jasper.

-Soy enfermera en un hospital por la zona- dijo nerviosamente

-eso es genial- dije con una sonrisa para tratar de calmarla.

-gracias- dijo con otra sonrisa nerviosa.

**Edward Pov**

Ya estaba acostado en mi cama cuando sonó mi teléfono.

-¿Bueno?- conteste

-¡Edward!- grito Rosalie

-¡hey Rose!, ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunte

-este bien-dijo con voz nerviosa

-¿estás bien Rose?- pregunte

-e-este… Ed tengo… tengo algo que decirte- dijo nerviosamente

-te escucho- die

-vi a _Bella_

Por segunda vez en el día me quede en shock.

* * *

_ muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos._

_¿que tal les parecio?, jojo Rosalie es importante asi que... waaa realmente no se que va a pasar!_

_Lamento la tradanza pff... pero realemente he tenido una seman estresante.. tome unos dias de mi descanso (el lunes no tengo instituto)._

_Dejen review porfis, me regalan una sonrisa cada vez que veo un comentario suyo._

_entren a ver mis demas historias porfa__ :)_

_besos, saludos!_

_pao ^^_


	5. Preguntas

_**Volviendo a mí**_

_Capitulo 5_

**Bella Pov**

Estábamos sentados en la sala, mamá y Emm hablaban de la boda, Jasper y Charlie de trabajo y Rosalie estaba en la cocina hablando por teléfono.

-Bells ¿podrías ir por algo de café?- pidió Reneé

-Claro-dije mientras me levantaba del sofá

Me dirigí a la cocina y al llegar a esta escuche algo que me dejo helada.

**Edward Pov**

-¡¿Cómo que viste a Bella?-pregunte exaltado.

-pues resulta que Bella es la hermana de Emmett ósea mi cuñada-explicó

-¿Qué nunca te diste cuenta del apellido de Emmett?-pregunte

-sabia que se apellidaba Swan pero nunca lo relacioné con ella, además tu me contaste que solo tenía un hermano y su nombre era Jasper

-bueno sabía que tenía otro hermano pero nunca lo conocí- escuche como Rose suspiraba.

-no sé cómo controlar mis nervios cuando estoy frente a ella yo…-comenzó a explicar Rose pero de repente se detuvo.

_-Bella…- susurro sorprendida_

¡Demonios!- pensé

_-vengo por mas café- dijo_

_-Hm… si no hay problema- respondió Rose un tanto nerviosa_

Se escucho como se cerraba una puerta rápidamente.

-eso estuvo cerca, espero y no haya escuchado nada Edward. Sabes que, nos vemos después- y colgó.

_**Bella POV**_

_Al llegar escuche algo que me dejo helada._

_-sabia que se apellidaba Swan pero nunca lo relacioné con ella, además tú me contaste que solo tenía un hermano y su nombre era Jasper- respondió Rosalie_

_-no sé cómo controlar mis nervios cuando estoy frente a ella yo…-en eso entre a la cocina._

-Bella- susurro una Rosalie sorprendida.

-vengo por más café- dije

-Hm… si no hay problema- dijo notablemente nerviosa.

Tome rápidamente la cafetera de agua caliente y salí casi corriendo de la cocina.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Pegue mi oído a la puerta esperando a escuchar algo más.

_-eso estuvo cerca, espero y no haya escuchado nada Edward. Sabes que, nos vemos después- y escuche como colgó._

Lleve rápidamente la cafetera a la sala. Nadie se dio cuenta de porque había tardado demasiado, todos estaban sumergidos en sus propias conversaciones.

Rosalie salió de la cocina con una sonrisa nerviosa, la mire a los ojos y pude notar cierta tristeza en ellos.

Me acerque lentamente a ella.

-¿rose?

-¡OH Bella!

-¿podemos hablar?-pregunte

Vi como ella se tensaba.

-C-claro

Nos dirigimos hacia el porche de la casa, nos sentamos en el primer escalón.

-¿conoces a Edward Cullen?- pregunte tímidamente.

Vi como ella dudaba en responderme. Cuando me iba a contestar la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Jasper furioso.

_**Jasper POV**_

Cuando Bella vino a mis brazos a llorar como una niña pequeña después de que Edward terminara con ella, me sentí tan impotente por no poder hacer nada por mi pequeña hermana, verla tan indefensa, triste, pensé en romperle la cara a ese idiota.

Creí que con el tiempo iba a estar bien, que equivocado estaba. Verla en esa cama tumbada, sin ver su sonrisa, escuchar su voz, ver sus ojos; fueron los peores días de mi vida y lo peor fue que no recordaba nada.

Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar con Edward, quería golpearlo pero me tuve que contener ya que al parecer Bells no lo había recordado.

…

Iba a sacar unos planos del auto para enseñárselos a papá cuando escuche como Bella le preguntaba a Rosalie si conocía a Edward.

No pude evitar abrir la puerta enfadado.

Que le había hecho pensar que la prometida de mi hermano concia a Edward.

* * *

Lamento no haber subido capitulo antes pero fue semana de examenes y despues inicio de vacaciones y no tenia tiempo para escribir ya que mi familia no vive en el mismo estado que yo :D

tenia que subir antes de que acabara el año :)

gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!

espero que les guste...

Se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo

Just love actualizare mañana

feliz año nuevo!

saludos!

pao ^^


End file.
